


Snow on the Wooden Floor

by Helloitsmewrites



Series: Romanogers Fluff/Angst [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, James is Back, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, kinda late?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloitsmewrites/pseuds/Helloitsmewrites
Summary: Steve just can’t seem to remember to shut the back door like Natasha told him to. Nevertheless to say, Natasha wasn’t too happy about it.Just Romanogers Christmas fluff :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers Fluff/Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916833
Kudos: 42





	Snow on the Wooden Floor

**Author's Note:**

> A surprise(not so) fluffy fic on Christmas. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~helloitsmewrites ;)
> 
> PS sorry I forgot to post this story this morning—

Imagine waking up on Christmas morning with a pulled muscle. Yep, it was Christmas Day and when Natasha leaned on her right side on the bed to kiss her husband good morning, she felt it — an aching pain shooting up in her right arm. Immediately, the redhead stopped, hissing under her breath so Steve wouldn’t hear. He didn’t, but the sound when she laid back down woke him up. “Good morning, Nat,” Steve mumbled, reaching for her. “Good morning, Ste—ow.” 

Steve sat up, frowning. “Nat you okay?” He asked with concern. Natasha groaned again, unconsciously leaning on her left side again. “Hmm, I think I pulled a muscle,” She hissed. “But I’m fine.” “You don’t look fine to me, Nat,” Steve urged. Natasha rolled her eyes at the worry he have for her. Honestly, she finds it sweet, but the redhead would never admit it. “Steve, I’m fine. It’s just a pulled muscle, it’ll heal in a day or two. Besides, it’s Christmas, I bet James already woke up.” 

Steve brightened up at the mention of Christmas and placed a kiss on her lips. “Merry Christmas, Nat,” he grinned against her lips, the worry fading away. “Merry Christmas to you too, Rogers,” Natasha smiled. The moment was interrupted by an excited James, who dashed into their room without warning and into the bed. “Mom, Dad, there’s snow!” He bounced onto his parents’ lap, grinning excitedly. Time really does fly away quick, Natasha supposed. One second James is a toddler, the next, he’s already four and knows how to speak.

“Can we play outside?” James asks, pulling at Steve’s arm and tugging on it. With that face, Natasha and Steve really knew that they can’t say no. “Alright, but I have to go to the grocery store really quick,” Natasha brushed a strand of hair on James’ forehead. He frowned, and so did Steve, but for an entirely different reason. “Aw, so you can’t play with me and daddy?” James pouted. “I’ll be back soon and then we can play together. You can play with daddy first.” Natasha said.

Steve discreetly shot Natasha a look, before sending James away to play with his toys first. “Nat, your arm,” Steve argued. “There’s no way I’m letting you go alone,” He huffed. “I can handle myself,” Natasha told him, rolling out of bed. “Just don’t let James know I hurt my arm, okay? He’s a big worrier. I’m fine, Steve,” She called over her shoulder. “Oh and, close the back door when it snows.” Her response didn’t really give Steve the time to retort and _Natasha can take care of herself,_ he reminded himself. 

**++**

Now when Natasha said she’s fine, which she really is, she didn’t expect to be carrying two heavy bags of groceries. Yes, she drove, but the walk from the garage to the door was pretty far. The groceries were heavier than expected and pain was shooting through her left arm. It wasn’t unbearable, but it was constantly slowing her down. There, she realised that maybe Steve was right and she shouldn’t have went to the store with a pulled muscle, _at least not alone._

After some cursing, she made it to the door. The warmth of the fireplace warmed her. The house was silent, so there was only one explanation. James was asleep. _Now all she had to do was to pretend she’s okay—_ Natasha stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the kitchen. The back door was wide open and snow was flying in. Some melted, forming puddles of water on the wooden floor. Natasha scowled because _Steve forgot to close the door.  
_

_And her loving husband was nowhere to be found._

She had considered yelling, but that would wake up James. So tiredly, Natasha put down her groceries on the counter and went on to close the door, cleaning the mess before going upstairs to pay Steve a _friendly visit. “_ Hey honey,” he greeted her with a smile. “Is your arm doing okay? Hey, what’s wrong?” There was that worried frown again, melting Natasha a little. “Steve, what did I tell you to do after playing with James?” She asked with a glare.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows a bit. “I don't— shit. I forgot to close the back door,” He blurted out. But then he saw the look on his wife’s face and he laughed. “Aw, you look cute when you’re mad,” Steve teased, reaching out for Natasha, pulling her onto the bed. “Steve! I am supposed to be mad at you,” Natasha whined. “I’m sorry, okay? I just forgot,” Steve mumbled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. “Your old man memory catching up to you?” Natasha started but pain snot up in her arm again and she hissed.

Steve stopped. “You said you’re fine,” He watched her worriedly. “Did I hurt you?” “Of course not, it’s getting better, still healing,” Natasha lied because it wasn’t healing as quick as she thought it would be. “Next time let me go to the store with you, okay?” Steve says as Natasha nods. “Okay,” she responded with a smile, kissing him. 

**++**

It was Christmas afternoon when it happened again. Steve had once again, _forgot to close the door,_ resulting in a mess on the kitchen floor. Natasha really didn’t know if she should be pissed or amused. This time, James helped her clean up, although he created more of a mess. “Mommy, look!” He said afterwards, pointing towards the living room. “Daddy made it snow inside the house!” _Okay what?_ Natasha frowned. When she went to investigate, she almost fainted at the mess before her eyes.

Steve had just came back from the yard with snow all over him _and_ falling onto the ground. The door was wide open _again,_ the wind blowing in with flakes of white. Natasha wanted to cry. Steve looked ridiculous, like a deer trapped in headlights, caught under his wife’s murderous glare. “Babe, what is this?” Natasha asked, tired. “I’m really sorry, Nat.” He sounded guilty, eyes anywhere but her face. “I’ll clean it up.” He added and he did.

When the evening rolled in and dinner was finished, they were all huddled up before the fireplace, with James watching his favourite cartoon on the television. Natasha snuggled next to Steve, who wrapped an arm around her. She was still a bit mad at him for creating messes around the house, but Steve was a loving and attentive husband, Natasha couldn’t ask for more. “I love you,” She whispered to him. Steve smiled against her hair, placing kisses. “I love you too, Nat.” 

James then came running to his parents, sitting on Natasha’s lap while she ran her fingers in his soft blonde hair, just like Steve’s. 

Christmas couldn’t have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas everyone!!


End file.
